


Please

by petras



Series: winterrw2018 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rivetra Week, day 7 - insult/crave, winterrw2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: Petra wants Levi to brew her coffee.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> winterrw2018 Day 7 - Insult/Crave
> 
> Same universe as Day 6

She's patient. Always been patient with Levi. There's no doubt about it that Petra loves him so, but there's always a breaking point and admittedly she has reached that point already.

"Levi," she calls out from underneath their sheets.

Too tired to get up but she knows that she is heard because not a moment later her darling husband enters their room in nothing but a simple white shirt and shorts. Petra mentally thanks Erwin for finally giving him a break from work.

"Yes," he asks, a slight concern in his tone.

Petra pulls her head and arms out from under the covers and stretched her arms out towards him for an embrace. Already used to it, Levi rolls his eyes and makes his way to the bed to return the gesture.

"What's wrong?" he asks once he pulls away from the embrace and sits by the edge of their bed.

She brings back her arms under her and fixes him with a soft but affectionate look. He must have taken the hint because Levi scoots himself closer to her lying figure.

"I'm craving for something to drink." She says in a low whisper.

He raises a brow at that, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Please make me coffee."

Just like Petra predicted, he slowly reels away from her obviously not in line with her request. She visibly deflates at his reaction and huffs out in disappointment.

"Please, Levi" she begs, staring at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "I can't get up and I'm really craving for one right now."

"No." is his stern reply, mouth formed in scowl. His form now on the edge of the bed again and she sighs at his answer. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Petra knows that no matter how many she asks or begs him to make one, he wouldn't budge. Petra knows that he is too stubborn and if there is one thing she has learned over the course of their relationship, is that he is actually a bit too self-conscious.

But then again, she wants to see him try and brew the way she does, never mind that it may suck. She has been in the coffee industry for the majority of her life after all. She can take a shitty one.

So there is no other way to not feel sad without making him frustrated other than Petra just slumping further against the bed and covers her face with the covers.

He hears him sigh and mutter a few incoherent words under his breath, but she keeps quiet.

"Sorry, Petra." He says, breaking the short silence. Levi turns his body fully to her face covered figure and rubs the back of his neck, feeling himself burn slightly.

"It's okay," she states dejectedly not looking at him, making him worried.

"I just," he continues, "I suck at that shit, okay."

"You own a café, I get that." he grumbles, picking up the sheets so that he can get underneath beside her, scooting closer so that their shoulders are touching. "Just that I feel like a complete dumbass not being able to brew amazing coffee like yours."

"I don't know, maybe I feel like whenever I make one it's like an insult compared to yours."

Petra, who has been listening all this time, slowly twists her body to face him and gives him a small smile.

"Is that how you feel?" she asks carefully.

He nods at her.

"I'm sorry, Levi." She apologizes. "I didn't know."

He hums at her, and wraps his arm around her to pull her against him. "It's fine."

Petra smiles against his chest, happy to know everything's okay.

At this point, Petra learns a few things. One, never ever let Levi feel like he is not enough and second, god she loves him so much.


End file.
